


(Crazy For You) Not That Crazy

by subsonicspeeds



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Homesickness, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Smoke is a shitter, Texting, long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsonicspeeds/pseuds/subsonicspeeds
Summary: Smoke never realized how hard it was to be away from the people hereallycared about. Mute reluctantly agrees.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	(Crazy For You) Not That Crazy

Things got lonely  _ real  _ easy for Smoke. He was so used to being up everyone's ass, especially the people he cared about. It was his way of showing his appreciation, despite all the protests. But he had no plans on changing how he was. If people didn't like that about him, that damn well sucked for them because he wasn't going to do anything about it.

But either way, it was painfully obvious he was getting stir crazy from this operation. They'd been gone for about a month now, just waiting out at a high target area. Apparently the White Masks made a ton of threats on the area, and of course they couldn't have that, eh? Yet so far it was just bluff after bluff, but Six wanted to guarantee the civilians and general area was safe from any threat. So it was him, Valkyrie, Clash, Kapkan, and Wamai. Not people he necessarily… meshed well with. They were professionals, sure, they could work together just fine. Socially, however? God they were leagues different from him.

The only person Smoke could find some comfort in was Wamai, and he in return would humor him. Sorta reminded him of his boyfriend, the absolute love of his life, Mute. Minus the whole…  _ snarky and sexy _ part of him. Maybe they weren't too alike, but he nonetheless had a calming presence. And those two were friends, perhaps that's what got him thinking like that to begin with.

Whatever the case was, Smoke was currently sitting with his back against a corner, legs sprawled out with his shotgun just an arms reach away. Valkyrie had already yelled at him numerous times for being too relaxed, but bloody hell no one was going to come at this point and he knew it. Only near the beginning of their deployment were any shots fired. Local enforcements were worried about how the place would manage without Rainbow watching over them, so they were taking their sweet time getting soldiers trained and equipped to deal with this type of situation. Milking the five of them for all they had, essentially.

They weren't meant to leave, but with how long they'd been deployed, they would take turns going on walks every so often. Smoke, though? He was sneaking out every chance he could get. For either a cigarette break or just to get out of that dingy ass building, he was just glad to feel the fresh air on his skin again.

And honestly? Sometimes Smoke just wanted to abandon them, just for a few days. Maybe pretend something happened and create an elaborate ruse. Though that'd just get them stuck there for longer, probably. But  _ christ,  _ it would make something interesting happen. He just needed something to spice things up without completely saying “fuck this” to the mission.

Sighing in frustration, Smoke reached for his phone. He took off one of his gloves for easier usage, in case he needed to send a few texts out. It  _ was  _ possible to press the screen in his gloves, but actually typing words? Not a thing he could do. His notifications were mainly spam, scrolling through for the first time in hours. He had to give himself credit, not checking it constantly despite how fucking bored he was. Once he neared the bottom of the list, he noticed something  _ important.  _ The notification read:

_ 💓💕 The Babe 💘💞 _

_ Picture Attachment _

Mute… never sent pictures to him. Even during this operation, it was mainly phone calls, texts, and the occasional video chat if Smoke could pull it out of him. His heart began to race at the thought of just  _ maybe  _ getting a new picture of his partner, after having to just stare at old pictures in his gallery or relying on his imagination. Rushing to open the message, he was greeted by something even better. He couldn't help but audibly gasp and smiled widely underneath his mask. It was a selfie of Mute and Charlie, Smoke’s daughter. He could feel his heart bursting at the seams as he overanalyzed the picture, taking in every little detail about the two most important people in his life.

From the way that his daughter was absolutely beaming at the camera, her hair completely drenched. To Mute’s unmistakable resting bitch face, but Smoke could tell by the slight curl to his lips and the way his eyebrows were much less furrowed, that he was having a good time. His hair was soaked too… What did the two get up to?

Before he could even text the question, Mute replied with a simple:

_ ‘Got caught in the rain. And she misses you a lot.’ _

This was too much for Smoke’s heart to handle, and he felt like he was going to burst. Mute was left in charge of Charlie for the time being, and since the two got along surprisingly well it worked out perfectly. There was some protesting from his daughter, saying that she was sixteen now and could handle herself, but Smoke frankly didn't care. He trusted Mute to make sure she didn't set the house on fire.

Once his hands stopped shaking (When did they start? He hadn't even noticed.) he texted his partner back.

_ ‘god you can't even comprehend how much i love and miss you two’ _

Watching the “...” appear and hover on the screen was too much for him. They could have a real time conversation, and Smoke didn't plan on dropping the phone for anything. If those Masks came, they'd have to wait for him to send a text to the love of his life, because he should at least know he was about to get shot at.

_ ‘Charlie said that's gross and cheesy, but she loves you too.’ _

Pursing his lips, Smoke knew Mute was avoiding sharing how he felt out of habit. It would just take some coaxing, he'd done this hundreds of times before, and Mute would feel comfortable enough to share. It was just one of his quirks, and he didn't mind it too much.

_ ‘She wanted to call, but we needed to go to the store and as you can tell, nature said fuck us. She's hopping in the shower and finishing up her schoolwork.’ _

Alright, maybe there wouldn't have to be  _ a lot _ of coaxing, given that he's already double texting. Smoke knew Mute inside and out, each one of his tells and habits.

_ ‘remind her i always got my phone on me. service might be wonky but she can call/text me any time she wants’ _

_ ‘I'm sure she knows, she just wants to seem more like an adult and be tough. Teenagers and all that.’ _

_ ‘reminds me of a certain bloke i know’ _

_ ‘...Thanks James.’ _

_ ‘only muckin about. just hurts to not see my dear marky not head over heels and ready to confess his undying love for me, even over text’ _

_ ‘Oh shut up.’ _

There was a bit of silence, and Smoke knew to let it hang there for a bit, as much as he wanted to reply again.

_ ‘I love you, dumbass. Happy now?’ _

Oh  _ yes  _ was Smoke happy, he was smiling like an absolute oaf underneath his gas mask. He was glad he had it on for now, even if it did make the screen a little hazy. At least he didn't have to hold back his facial expressions. 

_ ‘that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, god just put a ring on me now babe’ _

_ 'You're making me want to make sure you never go to a jeweler.’ _

_ ‘cmon you know you miss my sweet ass’ _

A pause for a minute or so, before a short reply of:

_ ‘A little bit.’ _

Smoke just snickered to himself, knowing Mute had to debate on whether to really admit it or not.

_ ‘well i know i miss you a whole fucking lot. every little thing about you. you know how much it sucks sleeping on cots again? ALONE too? miss having my face pressed into a giant, personal space heater named mark chandar.’ _

Hopefully that'll make him give a bit. He was always cold through text, since he could catch any slip ups before sending. Mute didn't like having evidence of him going along with Smoke’s antics. He was very much a behind closed doors person.

_ ‘And I miss the chemist that would kick me in the middle of the night if I didn't twist our legs together.’ _

Another low chuckle from himself, closing his eyes and just remembering what it felt like to be by Mute’s side again. It was tugging at him, the desire to go back home. To his family.

_ ‘I think I miss him more than I'd like to admit.’ _

Smoke’s eyes stung a bit as he let his thoughts travel around, revolving around just how homesick he was. Genuinely he felt like he was going to cry, it was a strong and sudden urge. Who knew Mute’s blunt words still held weight through text, instead of coming off as bland and disinterested.

_ 'mark i really want to go home.’ _

There was absolutely no hesitation in the next text from Mute.

_ ‘I know. I want you back here, too.’ _

That set Smoke off, tears falling down his face, his puffy red eyes thankfully hidden. The only thing that kept him from responding to Mute with a disgustingly heartfelt message, was Valkyrie trying to get everyone's attention.

“Great news, everyone! Six left us a message and said we are set to head home tomorrow morning!” The four of them cheered, with Clash yelling a grand “Fuck yeah!” Smoke kept quiet, too busy being overcome by what all this meant. The timing was all too perfect, with him finally complaining about how he just wanted to  _ go.  _ And now he really did get to go.

He wasn't going to tell Mute that, though.


End file.
